


Not Alone

by StoryWriter369



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWriter369/pseuds/StoryWriter369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Shinichi stares at the colorfully lit up sky, he thinks that his birthday isn't really all that bad of a reminder. </p><p>(After all, he's not alone, now, is he?)</p><p>•</p><p>[Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan}<br/>Happy Birthday, Shinichi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> [I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.]  
> [This was not proofread.  
> Plagiarism will not be tolerated.]

Shinichi's phone buzzes and he rolls over with a groan. It continues to vibrate on his bedside table and he's about to answer it until it suddenly stops. He sighs and sinks back into his pillow, eyelids slowly closing again —

And then his ringtone sounds loudly and he jerks awake. With a scowl, he picks it up and answers the call. "What do you want?"

"Good mornin', Kudou!" Heiji says cheerfully, pretending that he doesn't feel the dark aura coming from the other side of the call. 

"What do you want, Hattori?" Shinichi repeats.

The Osakan detective chuckles nervously. "Jus' wanted ta ask ya somethin'."

"I was  _sleeping._ "

Heiji snorts. "It's already noon. Besides, you're not asleep anymore, so get up. I'm outside."

Shinichi blinks. "Why are you — "

"Oh, and happy birthday, Kudou!" There's a click and the call ends.

With a grumble, he gets up and stretches, making his way to the bathroom. (Oh, yeah, he remembers, he's at the Kudou mansion.) He rubs at his face with cold water and dries it with a towel. He looks at the mirror in front of him, both hands placed on the sink counter as he grips the towel in his left. 

Shinichi studies his reflection with tired eyes, mind starting to clear away his sleepy state. What day was it, May fourth —

Heiji's words from earlier suddenly come to him.

Ten years have passed, Shinichi realizes. He's sixteen now.

The Black Organization had been taken down about two years back by Shinichi with help from the FBI, CIA, the Japanese police, and Kaitou KID. Sera, Haibara, and Heiji helped, too, ignoring him when he told them it was too dangerous. Most of the members were arrested and only a few remained. Vermouth was still out there and Gin had been shot straight through the head by, Shinichi assumes, Vermouth. They searched every hideout, safe house, and any other place they could find connected to the Black Organization but any signs of the Apoptoxin 4869 were  _gone_. 

Haibara did continue to try and find a cure for it, but some were either too dangerous and life-threatening or would worsen Shinichi's physical and mental health; some just didn't work or only lasted for a few hours. The chances of finding the antidote to the Apoptoxin became slimmer and, eventually, they both knew they wouldn't find it. Shinichi told Haibara to stop looking for a cure and he stayed stuck as Edogawa Conan. And now...

He clenches his fists.

_He's sixteen, **again**. _

* * *

Shinichi exits his house with damp hair and Conan's glasses, and he sees Heiji tapping his foot impatiently in front of the gate.

"Kudou, do ya know how long I've been waitin' 'ere?!" Heiji yells with his arms crossed.

"Nice to see you, too, Hattori," Shinichi says dryly.

Heiji ignores him. "What were ya doin'?!"

"I took a shower. After all," he tells him with a mildly heated glare, "you're the one who  _woke me up_."

His friend waves it off. "It doesn't matter. Let's go."

The Heisei Holmes aims wary eyes at him. "Go where?"

Heiji rolls his eyes at him. "We're gettin' lunch, obviously." He walks away. "C'mon!"

With a sigh, Shinichi follows him, although not reluctantly. 

* * *

"Thanks, Hattori," Shinichi says, "but you didn't have to pay."

Heiji waves him off. "It's yer birthday, so it's fine."

He rolls his eyes. "Any other reason why you're visiting a sixteen-year-old boy?" 

"You're not sixteen, Kudou."

Shinichi scowls."Yes, I am."

Heiji stops walking and frowns at him. For a second, Shinichi thinks that he's looking at him in pity, but realizes right after that it's concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Hattori."

He continues to frown, only it's at the sky this time, as he begins to walk again. "Well, if ya ever needa talk..."

"I know, Hattori."

Heiji grins at him. "Jus' remindin' ya, Kudou."

Shinichi elbows him in the ribs and his friend grunts. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Didn't ya hear? KID's holdin' a heist tonight," he answers, surprise evident in his voice. "Don't ya usually know whenever he's holdin' one?"

He shrugs. "I haven't attended one in a while and..."

"Ya don't wanna catch him 'cause he helped us out," Heiji finishes, smirking at him. "Ya know ya can jus' watch from the audience, right?"

Shinichi snorts. "I'd rather participate, Hattori." After all, the chase is the most interesting part of KID's heists.

"We all know ya solve 'is heist notices, anyways."

"Can't we just — "

"Too bad, we're already 'ere." Heiji laughs loudly as he drags a squawking Shinichi behind him and walks up to an officer. He taps him on the shoulder. "I brought him."

The police officer takes a glance at Shinichi. "Thanks." 

There's something familiar about the way his indigo eyes are glittering and the small smirk on his face. Shinichi studies the man in front of him and then something clicks in the back of his mind.

"Hattori..."

Heiji grins as he pulls his fellow detective along.

The Teitan detective stumbles behind him. "Wasn't that Kaitou KID?"

"Yep."

"And you let him get away?!" he asks incredulously.

He shrugs. "His heist is at nine tonight. He's probably jus' stakin' the place out."

"Then why are we here?!"

"We're gonna meet up with some people. Jus' keep quiet and follow me."

Shinichi really wants to burn holes through Heiji's head right now, because  _what the hell is going on?_ Why is he letting  _Kaitou KID go?_

They get into an elevator and the Osakan detective pushes a button. When they finally arrive at the floor, the doors slide open and he looks around in confusion. 

"What is going on, Hattori? Why is this floor completely empty?" 

"Yer birthday, obviously. I thought we went over this, Kudou." He releases his hold on him.

Shinichi scowls. "You know what I — "

"Conan- _kun_!" a very familiar voice calls out.

"R-Ran-nee- _chan_?" Shinichi shoots a glare at Heiji, who freezes and inches away slowly, stopping when he thinks he's a good distance away.

She envelops him in a tight embrace. "I've missed you!"

"I thought you were in Paris with Sonoko..." he recalls. 

Ran giggles as she pulls away, ruffling his hair fondly. "Didn't you get my message? I said I would be visiting!"

Shinichi stares at her. "Did Sonoko want to spend time with her boyfriend?"

She shrugs, wide smile on her face. "Maybe." She pulls him into another hug. "Happy birthday!" 

"Thank you," Shinichi tells her politely because he's happy right now, yes,  _but birthdays are just a reminder of who he can't ever be again._

"Conan!"

"Conan- _kun_!"

He turns around to see Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. They're carrying a cake and balloons.

"Happy birthday!" they cheer loudly and place the cake on an empty table.

Haibara walks up to him. "Happy birthday, Kudou- _kun_ ," she says quietly.

Shinichi smiles faintly. "... Thanks."

She nods and they separate. 

•

Several hours later, Agasa- _hakase_ comes to pick up the Shounen Tantei and gives Shinichi a new invention as a gift. They all wave at him, shouting  _happy birthday_ at the top of their lungs. He laughs to himself and waves back until they disappear down the elevator shaft.

Heiji leaves soon after, giving him a good luck charm from Kazuha and an autographed soccer ball signed by Akagi Hideo.

("Aren't you going to stay for the heist?"

"Nah, though ya better stay, okay?")

Then, it's just him and Ran.

"Ran-nee- _chan_ , who planned this out?" Shinichi asks. 

"Sonoko did; she also said that this party is your birthday present. Be sure to thank her!" Ran tells him.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Ran hums quietly. "Do you enjoy being with the Shounen Tantei?" 

He gives her a puzzled expression. "Yeah, why?"

Her lips tilt into a small smile. "Don't leave them, okay?"

He nods, not quite understanding what she means by it.

"Oh, it's almost time for the heist!" She stands up, grabbing her bag. "I've got to go."

Shinichi stands up to hug her goodbye. "Goodnight and be careful, okay?"

Ran hugs him back. "Happy birthday, Shinichi," she murmurs gently.

He stiffens. "Ran — "

She pulls away, a sad smile on her face. "Hattori- _kun_ told me; don't be mad. I was angry at first, you know that, right?" She exhales shakily. "I understand why you kept it away, though, I really do."

Shinichi stares at her. "Ran... I'm sorry."

She squeezes his shoulder and shakes her head. "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this." Ran wraps her arms around him again. "However, I want you to be happy, so I'll tell you this: don't keep thinking about the past or how you're  _Edogawa Conan._ You are  _Kudou Shinichi_ , detective, Sherlock Holmes nerd, deduction idiot, my best friend no matter what. Stop carrying the burden alone, Shinichi. You're not alone."

He holds her tightly, remaining silent, but they can both tell what he's saying:  _thank you._

Ran steps away towards the elevator. "Bye, Shinichi, and happy birthday. I've missed you." She enters the elevator. Her eyes are soft and her smile is warm.  _This is his best friend, caring and loving Ran._

Shinichi gives her a smile. "I've missed you, too, Ran. I'll see you."

She disappears behind the elevator doors and he gazes out the glass windows, staring at the lights.

"I guess there's only one thing left to do..." 

* * *

Shinichi is sitting on top of the clock tower, wind ruffling his hair gently and stars twinkling brightly.

Oh, yeah, and the screaming fangirls and police as Kaitou KID appears. 

He chuckles quietly as Nakamori- _keibu_ orders his men to go after the thief.

KID clicks his tongue. "My apologies,  _Keibu_ , I must admit that this isn't a normal heist." He disappears in a puff of smoke.

Shinichi flinches when a hand rests on his shoulder. He looks up to see the Phantom Thief. "KID!"

The Moonlight Magician winks at him. "Hello, Tantei- _kun_!" He turns to his audience and announces, "I'll be taking what I came here for! I apologize for cutting this performance short!"

"W-What?" Shinichi sputters as they both disappear, Kaitou KID's laughter echoing. Suddenly, he's standing on a balcony, KID standing on its ledge. "What was that for?!"

The thief in white smirks. "My, Tantei- _kun_ , calm down. I mean no harm!"

"I should dart you right now," Shinichi says with a halfhearted glare. 

"But you won't!" the magician singsongs with a wide grin.

He stares at him flatly as he reaches for his stun-gun wrist watch. 

"Now, now! There's no need for that!" he laughs nervously. "Please, enjoy the show."

The detective raises an eyebrow at him. "What show?"

"Three...two...one!" 

Fireworks shoot into the sky and explode, bright colors dancing beneath the night sky. And then —

 

_**Happy Birthday, Meitantei!** _

_**\- Kaitou KID** _

 

Shinichi jerks his neck back to where the thief — used to be standing. There's a white rose and note card on the balcony floor and he picks the two items up.

 

_**As much as I like staying out of jail, I must admit this:** _

_**The chase is always much more fun with you in it.** _

_**Do me a favor and visit sometimes, Meitantei.** _

_**Happy Birthday, Kudou Shinichi.** _

_**\- Kaitou KID** _

 

Shinicbi snorts, his lips turned upwards. "Stupid thief."  _Thanks._

Today has been a good day, he realizes. He'd been expecting to stay home and be alone, but —

As Shinichi stares at the colorfully lit up sky, he thinks that his birthday isn't really all that bad of a reminder.

( _After all, he's not alone, now, is he?_ )

* * *

_**Fin.** _

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... Happy Birthday to Shinichi!  
> Yay! :D  
> [I think this was too corny. >.>]


End file.
